sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
A N'kosi Meets a Chief
Atrium: Government Complex -- New Alderaan: Ord Mantell The entrance to the government complex of Ord Mantell is a spacious atrium. Instead of being open to the sky in the classic manner, the domed ceiling is a full rendering of the depths of space and the planets of the New Republic. The panorama, with plenty of room for more planets, gives the entrance an open feeling. The floor underfoot is a luxurious polished marble native to Ord Mantell, with flecks of yellow mingled with grey and white. The walls are painted a crisp white, hung with plaques and banners and lined with small, padded benches. During times of heavy Senate activity, senators gather here to converse about the latest in Republic politics. Outside the sky is dark, with thick gray clouds swirling overhead into intricate patterns. Standing at just over 1.8 meters, the Senator is taller than most of his species, but not by a staggering amount. On day-to-day business, he doesn't wear the opulent garments of his position. Instead, he wears the same clothes worn by the regular citizens of Dac. About his body is a light, sea-green robe with a maroon stripe near the feet and around the wrists breaking the monotony. The boots underneath are a deep, darker green constructed of some kind of leather. on occassions when he is in arid, dry environments, a pair of gloves of similar color and material protects his hands from the outside environment. Around his neck is a small pendant with a purple stone in the center. Having spent a considerable amount of time away from his homeworld, he has grown accustomed to not focusing his eyes on separate objects to keep from appearing to strange to other races of the galaxy who lack that ability. He has an always-thoughtful expression on his face, as if there are a number of things that need his attention at any given point in time, a reality that most of his aides are familiar with. He seems to bear the burden of his position well, however, always holding himself high, either with the entourage of aids and security forces that regularly accompany him or without when he manages to shed them. Far too often Rasi is called to the government complex in recent months and years, the man having an acceptable mix of 'known enough' and 'not utterly incompetent' to make him one of the Fleet's liason with the government even if it part-time. On this day, however, it is he that had to approach his superior to organize this meeting, the reason proving compelling enough that it was arranged. The man had been directed, as were of course the others who are to participate, to a small and secure section of the large complex, an informal conference room of sorts. The guards that stood at the entrance of the room in question revealing that someone of some importance could be found within. On this day, the naval officer wears his duty uniform as he does on most other days. Once within the room, Rasi apparently the first to arrive, he sets about to organize the documents he brought, five folders placed before each of the chairs around the circular table, each of them prominently bearing on the front the phrase 'Mutanda Situation Report and Strategic Analysis On the verge of sitting down, Rasi is quick to get back up to his feet when the door opens and when the first to arrive is seen, the man snaps to attention. The hand that rose to his forehead staying up when the other person enters, the Mon Calamari he does not know, but if he is here then he is of some importance no doubt. "Well, thank you M'am, I hope you are doing well as well, M'am, Sir.", the comic undertones in his reply seemingly missed, he waits just enough time for an answer to be provided to continue. "To bring you up to date, I have been approached by a woman connected with the world of Mutanda recently. She is going to request the Republic's help in attempting to free her world from its current occupiers. I have prepared a little document compiled by Fleet Intelligence regarding our most up to date information on the planet and the current geopolitical situation. I can however provide any information contained within if it would be quicker for you to ask it of me directly. It is my hope that this meeting can benefit her as well as the Republic. The Senator nods at the opening remarks by the officer, making a mental note to more thoroughly go through what he is offering. "Why would they be interested in Mutanda? There are far more ... resource-rich planets under CSA control that they could go after; Mutanda is mostly jungle." Tokoga says. "I would imagine it would have to be part of some larger plan, unless they have something specific in mind." Of all the worlds traveled to, which in honesty only numbers to three, Ord Mantell's young Republic heritage has managed to captivate the feline visitor with the beauty of architecture. Venturing into the government complex for the first time only deepened her sense of awe. Polished marble, flapping tapestries, shiny accents...It required several minutes of the complex staff's time to successfully redirect K'tyyri's attention away from the ceiling's galaxy and will require even more time to tame the riled and excited cubs into cooperation. An ear-throttling symphony of growls, plaintive mewls, and garbled speech echoes throughout the vaulted chamber, heralding the Horansi's arrival long before she's been ushered towards the appropriate corridor. For all their feline grace and reputation, the Horansi aren't quite as stealthy as they perhaps pride themselves to be. "Indeed it is, M'am.", Rasi replies before sitting down at last, Leia's permission having been waited for. "Mutanda is not the richest of worlds, but it is rich enough and it is a well-developed world in an area where there are not...", the approaching cacophony instantly recognized for what it is; the arrival of the guest of honour. When K'tyyri...and group arrived, they are rushed into the room by the guards that stand outside and Rasi rises quickly once more. "M'am, this is Chief of State Leia Organa Solo and this is...well, I am afraid I did not catch your name, Sir.", his gaze now settled on Tokoga, and for that matter just who this fellow is is not known. "This is K'tyyri.", nothing else added given that he had enough trouble pronouncing this woman's in an even remotely acceptable way. "Senator Tokoga, representing Mon Calarami," The Senator says, not having caught the tail end of Commander Rasi's response due to the collection of noises quite strange to one who had lived on Mon Calamari for almost his entire life. After the introduction, he rises out of his chair long enough to bow before sitting down and focusing both of his large, round, fishlike eyes on K'tyyri. Leia rises politely when the Horansi and her brood enter, smiling politely towards her. "K'tyyri?" she questions, attempting to repeat the woman's name politely as she offers one hand towards her. "Welcome, please join us. Would you like to have someone sent to look after your children while we talk? Wouldn't want them to be bored by political and military matters, I know how these sorts of meetings can be for children." Meticulously groomed fur now frayed and matted from the cubs' final clings of desperation, K'tyyri is none too pleased to be 'forced' to present herself in such a state. Ears flattened, whiskers askew, K'tyyri fires a smoldering stare down either length of her arms to the guards that ushered her so. Only when she's satisfied that they've received the message does she shift her gaze to examine the few others in the room. "Rrrasi," The man's name rolls easily off K'tyyri's tongue as she awkwardly dips her chin forward in greeting and simultaneously ducks through the doorway. Her paws busy themselves with straightening the ornate loincloth and fluffing the vest's fur neckline while she turns to repeat the head bow to "Tok-o-ga." The halfhearted preening continues while she at last turns focus to her primary quarry and fashions a sort of smile from her muzzle to Leia. "If you find them able to manage. Yes." On that note, the Gorvan twists to glare pointedly at her offspring and offers some snarled words of wisdom. "You must obey these Kimach for your mother has sent for them. If you do not, you risk your future's fate." The cubs in question avert their sepia eyes to stare at the floor rather than down the throats of their would-be caretakers. "I will find you when I am finished. Do not chew. On. ANYTHING." (speaking Horansi) A senator, well that should be interesting, and one from Mon Calamari, interesting as well. Still, that is not for the now or the here. "If you do not mind, I will allow the...envoy to speak given that she can articulate her position better than I can. However, on behalf of the military, I would like to say that there may be some advantages in seeing a free Mutanda." Rasi is reminded of what the woman said the last time they met, of people taking advantage of Mutanda in one way or another, but it would be an insult to not lay that on the table. "If you wish, we can provide for some sitters while you have this meeting should you wish?", the cubs given a suspicious look, he has seen what it is that they can do when left unwatched for too long. Sufa and Yadumu match Rasi's look with a look of their own. Sufa bristles his nape and chest, filling his figure to a larger size, but any further display is halted by his mother's tone. People were scary, but her temper was more so. The cubs chuff their understanding and press closely against one another for comfort's sake. Yadumu sniffs unabashed at the nearest guard's mouth, investigating his last meal. Perhaps there were leftovers to be uncovered. The Senator leans on the table slightly in the pause from the serious conversation to mentally go over everything he knows about the Horansi culture and various subraces. It isn't much, but it’s sufficient for day-to-day politics and conversation; it certainly doesn't extend as far as fluency in their language, despite having studied language in general at length. By any indication, Mutanda was going to be an intense issue, so it would probably benefit him to study it to further length. Seeing children of any age always makes the aged Senator happy. Looking at nothing in particular, he smiles as warmly as a Mon Calamari can at the small display from the male. "I'm sure we can arrange something. As a matter of fact... How do your children feel about wookiees?" Leia replies reassuringly, waiting for K'tyyri's reply before she lifts her comlink to her lips to speak into it softly. "I am very interested to hear more about your woman, and your plight. It is one of our dearest wishes to be able to help all peoples who are being oppressed or mistreated in anyway, no matter the culprit." She gestures for everyone to feel free to retake their seats, as she slips into one herself. "They do not understand other languages. It would be best to place them in a room with food and space to sleep. They've not enjoyed much of either since our arrrival," K'tyyri offers the advice in a 'hushed' tone after coming to stand near Rasi's side. It wasn't wise, after all, for a prideful Horansi to announce their own lack of provisions, especially if one is a vulnerable mother. Status is a precious, precious thing. "But a Wookie...yes. They will have the best chance of controlling the children." Sparing no more glances to her cubs, K'tyyri pads quietly to an empty section of the table. Seeing the others in their seats, she stares with a pensive sigh at her options. Right? Or left? One paw presses against the chair's back, testing its performance under pressure. Deciding to take a break from the brain-busting decision, she offers Leia a more formal bow of her chin, ears sweeping forward -open- and then laying gently back against her head. "I am K'tyyri Tarashabi, former Mbwana to former N'kosi Raal Kathul. For a time after Raal's death, I served in his place." "What do those titles represent? I am afraid the information we could gather up does not go much into the hierarchy of your planet and your people.", Rasi's question that as the man leans in the chair he retook once Leia offers her permission back before continuing, "I am certain that as a representative of your people you would be entitled to diplomatic quarters and the whole lot.", and this he believes is not overstepping his bounds though he does look to Leia for confirmation. The Senator leans back in his chair, letting it tilt slightly in the reclining position and takes the opportunity to quip up with some of the little he does know. "The Mbwana is the second in command to the Nkosi of their ... fief?" he struggles to remember the last word. "That is, as long as my memory serves correctly?" he looks at the Horansi to make sure that he is correct, hoping not to make himself look stupid. "I think I can spare 3PO, as long as the children refrain from disassembling him," Leia replies with some humor. At Rasi's offer of quarters for the woman, Leia raises her eyebrows briefly, but seems more amused by the man's audacity than anything else. "And, yes, I agree. Seeing as you are serving in an advisory role to us at this time, I think it would only be fair to repay you in some way for your time and efforts." That should allow the woman to save face some, right? As they are talking, the door opens to reveal the looming and perhaps familiar figure of a wookiee, followed by the clanking tone and strident tones of Leia's personal droid. "Horansi children?" the droid asks in a tone that sounds almost alarmed. "Are you sure this is entirely advisable? Perhaps I would be of more use-" A grumble from the wookiee seems to silence the droid momentarily, as the wookiee gestures, not unkindly, for the two children to accompany him. K'tyyri's ears perk at the sound of Tokoga's recitation. "Yes, that is correct," She nods with a purr of praise. Finding flattery in the alien's knowledge of her home world, she hoists her chin a bit higher than need be, basking in the attention of the moment. For the time being, the disheveled fur of her flanks is forgotten. The Horansi snaps back to present time, however, when a droid clanks into the room. Her utterly lost and confused stare at the metallic being is barely surpassed by her cubs' in ignorance. Any words to lend further definition to her rank fade away and she simply gawks. Sufa and Yadumu startle as the door opens to reveal some peculiar sights, sounds, and smells. Yadumu balks, releasing a hiss that she almost chokes on when the Wookiee waves an arm. Sufa, on the other hand, is enamored with the sheen of 3PO's shell. Matching the droid's height in near perfection, the male cub takes a daring sniff at the orange eyes, a few claws warily unsheathed. Something didn't smell right and it shows. Detecting no source of meat from that noise-producing 'life form', the cub sneeze-snorts his disgust and looks to the Wookiee with similar, slightly less alarmed, curiosity. Tokoga smiles the same kind of smile that he gave to the young male Horansi to K'tyyri, finding a similar joy in the satisfying sense associated with confirmation of old knowledge. It takes him a few seconds to register and process the fascination the group held for the droid, suppressing a giggle at the dramatically different reaction of the two. A free Mutanda ... the Senator smiles a little. Something to work towards, at any rate. "Oh dear, oh my!" 3PO exclaims in an alarmed-sounding tone, back-peddling as he is all but assaulted by the large and brash child. "This is most unusual. Mistress Leia, are you really quite certain that-" "I am sure the children will be perfectly well behaved, 3PO," Leia reassures her droid, though she feels no such confidence in reality. She does, however, feel confident that the wookiee will keep things well under control. The wookiee, meanwhile, seems unphased by the child's exploration of him. He grumbles out a few words, before glancing at 3PO to translate. The droid complies, turning the wookiee's howls and growls into the hisses and growls of the Horansi language, instructing the children (in politer language than the original request) to accompany them to another room, where food and blankets would be provided." Rasi's own dislike for droids, protocol ones, is known to those who know him and on previous occasions he has encountered the golden protocol one, he did not particularly hide it. When the Horansi cubs appear on the verge of attacking it, however, he almost roots them on, silently and impassively of course, "What would your people do if they were offered the opportunity to join the Republic should we aid in their freedom?" K'tyyri's tail swishes softly to and fro, betraying her intense thought process. What. Was. That. Glancing nervously between the senators present, she forces her spine a bit straighter and rrrowls a single command to the bewildered children. Although they don't appear entirely convinced, the cubs do shrink away from the protocol droid and nearer to the Wookiee. Yadumu utters a soft reply to the droid's speech and she casts a long, wistful glance back to her mother before moving to follow the two strangers out. Sufa helps by shoving along behind her, bossing things into her ear as she goes. Only when her cubs are out of sight does K'tyyri reluctantly return to the topic at hand. It takes her a moment to collect her thoughts and translate them appropriately. Then... "Rrreactions will vary by Fief and within each Fief. In the end, the decision to accept an outside party falls to the N'kosi, the clan elders, and those who rrretain highest status amongst the Gorvan population. It is in our nature to quarrel, but as tradition holds, all castes must obey rulings set forth by Gorvan leaders. I could offer you examples of Mutanda's response to previous...Kimach, if it would please you?" Children had never been Tokoga's thing, and this time was no exception. Although he has his doubts about asking someone not capable of committing their people to such an act, here in front of the Chief of State, he nonetheless sits quietly and awaiting the answer. "The Republic will have to much to offer your people, of course...we would all be the stronger and better off for it." he says. Of course, the Republic would benefit as well, but he doesn't specifically state so. Always a politician. "Any insight you can offer in regard into such responses would certainly us formulate our offer." "C-3PO is completely harmless, I assure you," Leia reassures K'tyyri. "As I recall, your people prefer to use the strength of your arms and claws whenever possible... But I thought it may be useful for the children and their keepers to be able to communicate. If you wish, though, I can always have 3PO sent to other tasks." He certainly would appreciate it, Leia knew. As conversation turns back towards the matters at hand, Leia trains an interested gaze on the Horansi woman. "I think it may be helpful to hear, at least briefly, of some examples," she replies. "And, of course, we would appreciate your advice on how we can best aid your people without offending or angering them." K'tyyri nods, looking with great contemplation at the chair beneath her hands. Opting to take the risk, she pulls it delicately away from the table with one claw. "I begin by telling you the story of Mutanda's war. Many years have passed since its beginning. " Her right leg steps over the seat and she stands, straddling it for a moment to ponder how best one proceeds in sitting in such things. "When N'Kosi Kathul and I first met in Plaks-ston (Plaxton) city, he said that three powers were battling for control of Mutanda. The CSA, the Griffon Alliance, and the Empirrre. We knew that we must frighten those peoples away from our home world before they could claim it as their own. I and another Gorvan - Sh'par - followed Raaal to Mutanda to aid in the resistance." Another long pause follows as K'tyyri takes the plunge and drops her weight solidly into the chair, eyes and ears scrunched with anticipation of disaster. Tokoga nods in agreement with the Chief of State; more information was never a bad thing. For whatever reason the Chief of State wanted him here, there isn't much that can make people more happy than new compatriots to aid in their efforts, Not wanting to interrupt the telling of the Horansi's tale, he sits quietly and listens, watching K'tyyri and absorbing the information that she has to offer with his head tilted slightly in interest. Leia likewise remains quiet, her politely curious gaze fixed on the Horansi as she absorbs the details of her tale. She gives the woman time to take her seat and test its strength, before gesturing for her to continue the story. Her hands then fold politely on the top of the table, as she leans forward with interest. When nothing breaks, K'tyyri opens her eyes and looks with a mild sense of wonder to the contraption that caught her fall. What precisely was the purpose of a chair, to sit so near the ground? Would it not be more comfortable to sit on that ground? Struggling not to let these thoughts interrupt her discussion, she remains contorted in the chair, one hind leg hitched higher than the other to give her hips room and allow her tail access to open air. "The Kimach wanted our land, our trees, our soil. They had disturbed the grazing lands of the Yeat and other animals we must hunt. At the time, they were too busy fighting one another to worry about the native inhabitants. 'What threat can these beasts hold for us', they thought," K'tyyri mocks, muzzle pulled into a sneer. "'They are animals, they cannot defend themselves here.'" On this note, K'tyyri's expression shifts from mocking to sinister and her eyes narrow in focus over Leia's attentive face. "At first it was easy. The Fiefs banded together to form one force. I was to become Raal's mate and so when his Mbwana was murdered by the Kimach, I entered into the position. We are good hunters, the Horansi, of all flesh. The Treka, small and quick, were always sent first to scout the area and uncover the Kimach camps. Our Kasa warriors, brave and strong, were greatest amongst our fighting numbers. As Gorvan, of keener mind and powerful speech, we led many attacks. We destroyed many of their camps, but still they continued to grow in number. They murdered Raal." Slapping the medal on her breast with a paw, she rumbles deeply in her chest. "I was not accepted as N'Kosi because I am female. In order to regain control, I took Sh'par as my mate and placed title on his head. He of course obeyed my commands. " The back of Tokoga's mind reminds him that the Horansi would undoubtedly require special seating arrangements to accommodate their tails. Undoubtedly a noble species, rich in culture, honor, heritage and tradition...It would be a sad thing to see them caged, both figuratively and, knowing the xenophobic Empire, literally. It would be...costly. Probably on both sides, as soon as ground troops entered. There's no doubt that they're capable of guerilla warfare. The Senator continues aptly watching and listening, leaning forward on one arm against the table without comment. "I am sorry," Leia murmurs quietly, and in great sympathy as K'tyyri mentions the loss of Raal. No one, after all, could doubt that Leia understood the pain of loss. She seems unintimidated by the sinister expression directed towards her, knowing that she is not the real recipient of the female's ire, and if she had her way the New Republic would never be the cause of any ill will from the woman and her world. "The war grew more bloody than we or our enemies had anticipated. We were not the stupid beasts they assumed us to be. They were not the noble warriors we assumed them to be and they cheated. They offered peace, asking that we surrender our homes and we give to them our strength to work in their kimach factories." K'tyyri bares her fangs to cast the unseen enemy of the past a vicious snarl. "Insult! To give our bodies to aid in the destruction of our own land! Most of us refused this offer, but some - the weak - left our sides to join the Kimach in their fight against our race. The offer angered me as much as any respectful Mutandan, but I knew it would be wise to stop our attacks until we were better prepared to defeat them. " The anger melts away briefly, tiredness causing her ears to droop and she spares Tokoga a glance. "There was a group of Kasa males - inferior in mind but strong in spirit. They left camp in the night, found some Kimach troops on patrol through the plains, and slaughtered them like the criminals they were. Their pathetic squeals were never heard, but when the sun rose, it shone brightly on their flayed skins and heads that the brash warriors had mounted on their spears. It was meant only as a warning to the Empire, to the CSA to leave us alone. This act of violence began the second wave of the war. For many weeks both armies would raid one another. It is not a time I am most proud of. Perrrhaps you witnessed footage on your screens, perhaps not." The lost fire regains in her demeanor and she slams a paw emphatically into the table top, voice unhindered in its boom. "They hunted our skins and the skins of our offspring, stretching them wide across their floors, across their ships for all to see! In punishment, we continued to scatter their remains across our grassland, high into the jungle trees for animals to feast upon, but it was all we could do. We could not prepare for what was to come." Her ears wilt in punctuation of the sentence, chin resting forward upon her chest to regain lost breath. The solidly single, upper-class life of the Senator had never brought to him the intimate loss that was the loss of a loved one, nor the danger associated with being anywhere near a warzone makes him unable to personally empathize with the Horansi. Feeling and empathizing with someone who doesn't share your lifestyle, however, is the art of the representative's politician, and the Senator practices it well, sowing inside him the emotions of another; listening with grave, serious interests, the Senator is visibly started by the bang against the table, making him quickly rise and lean back in his chair, his arms removed from the table. Having been raised on the peaceful world of Alderaan, Leia fervently wished that such scenes of violence weren't so terribly common place in the Galaxy, but her time with the Rebellion and New Republic has shown her just how much time and effort it took to make her dreams reality. And, counter-intuitively, how much violence it took. "You did the only thing that you could, defending your homes, and your culture, and your livelihoods," she agrees softly, despite her distaste for the images K'tyyri paints. "They left you no other option." Shifting her weight noisily in her seat, K'tyyri tries to find greater comfort, quiet long enough to listen to Leia's words. Failing to find a decent position, she abandons the chair with as much difficulty as she entered it. Her haunches flop to the floor and there she remains, upper body poised well above the table's height. K'tyyri continues with the story matter-of-factly, golden eyes failing to shed tears. "For a time, the skilled Treka within our camps gathered Kimach weaponry and learned to make use of it. It was humiliating to forsake our traditions, but as mighty as the Horansi are, our spears, axes, and snares could not destroy the big machines they used against us. The Kimach expanded beyond our Yeat grazing lands and forced their way through our jungles with fire and attacks from above. Our warriors fought their best, but could not compete. If the war continued on, there would be no elders left to protect the young ones. My own cubs do not remember such times. They were not yet born, but near to it. I could no longer accompany my warriors into the bush to fight. It was then that I decided to adopt the Kimach tactic of speaking. Negotiating. " Shaking her head in testament to the outcome of adopting such a passive role, K'tyyri huffs. "My people became divided by my words. Some of them wished to continue the fight. Others obeyed my commands and retreated further into the forests to hide and wait for me to speak with the leaders of our enemies. I asked for the Kimach to leave, to take their warriors and go home and leave us what land we had left to claim. To leave us to our traditional ways. Our enemies did not accept my words, the CSA ended their attacks on my camps and used another method of control. They attacked my home twice with hunters to capture me. We escaped the first attempt. The cubs were then born and I could no longer run. They took us - Sh'par, the cubs, and me - to one of their ships. In their eyes, they had won. They had stolen the 'queen' from her place amongst her people and sent her to live in a cage of air. We could not move from our places on the floor or the air would bite us. A long time passed before we were released back to Mutanda. Already the Mutandan way was changed. The CSA gave Mutanda a new leader - a Horansi by blood but not by heart. He was their toy. He made his own people into slaves to do labor for the Kimach. To work in their factories." K'tyyri becomes almost silent now, jaw stiffening, muscles rigid. "I left," She 'whispers' huskily. "Sh'par and I took the cubs away from that place. We returned to Caspar where we could live well enough. We became warriors for a man there - Pallando - to keep his home safe. I raised his offspring, kept them safe, and in return, I took my own meals from that estate." A small, sly smile crooks one side of her muzzle and she perks just one ear. "He had more Carmteek on his farm than he could probably count. I relieved him of some from time to time so that the cubs could have real meat to eat...And so ends the story. Horansi do not take kindly to intrusion. We are proud of our land and will not allow outsiders - Kimach - to take hold in such a way that the CSA has done." "Unfortunately," the Senator agrees with the Chief of State. "People still must defend against one another to protect the things that you love." All the small fragments of knowledge on the Horansi that he had combined were practically nothing compared to the rich portrayal is giving, silencing himself immediately as she continues and remains so until she stops her tale, grinning a little at her anecdotes on stealing and consuming livestock. She had certainly deserved it. "Rest assured that the Republic has no intentions of any kind of harm whatsoever to your society and your way of life. A collection of planets living their lives peacefully, and to their own devices if they so choose, is exactly our goal. Those kinds of ...things... are simply not our ways. We detest those things as much as you. They have, unfortunately, happened elsewhere as well, to other people in other systems, and to many of the Republic worlds through their struggles..." Tokoga trails off and looks to his right at the Chief of State; the destruction of one's home planet must have been an incredibly devastating loss. "Many have died, and countless more forever traumatized under those ways. We wouldn't want to be a disturbance to them; we want to be of help. How they as a people decide to use it is up to them." The Seator looks at the Chief of State. "I couldn't agree more with the Senator's words," Leia replies in a firm tone. "All planets within the Republic retain their own, autonomous government. We do have certain laws and requirements of conduct that we expect member planets to follow, such as rules about warfare against other planets, but we have no desire to interfere with the culture of our member worlds, and those worlds are free to withdraw their membership at any time they desire." "Mutanda does not know how to attack other worlds. We do not desire the lands of others. Only our own." K'tyyri affirms, voice dropped to a husky whisper. Her neck has all but disappeared into the comforting fluff of her vest, chin rested in thought against the rise and fall of her chest. "It is not easy for the Horansi to admit we have lost. Even when they walk beneath the command of their enemies, they will not seek help from outsiders. You must understand that I cannot speak for all my kin when I ask for your aid, but if it is in my power, I will command their loyalty and they will not bring harm to you..." Whether it's believable or not, K'tyyri offers that final card to the table and ends the presentation of her plea. Golden eyes wait patiently now, squinting with tiredness but never faltering from Leia's face. "Your offer of ... help ... is appreciated, but we don't want to do anything to give them the impression that we wouldn't immediately leave if the people wanted us to leave..." The Senator glances sidelong at the Chief of State. "It would probably be beneficial to send an envoy to the planet to speak with the regional powers." Leia nods in agreement, and from the smile she offers Tokoga, seems quite pleased with his response. The people of Dac had certainly chosen a very well qualified man to be their senator. "I agree that would probably be best. You are, of course, more than welcome to accompany our envoy," she invites K'tyyri. "I imagine they wouldn't be welcomed very warmly without some sort of escort?" A long, skeptical 'hrmf' rumbles around the big feline's throat. K'tyyri lifts a claw to scratch at her left ear's notched remains while fixing a pair of dubious stares on the political folk. "The firrrst challenge for you will be to land on the planet without alarming the CSA. I will be of no use there. Should you find their permission to house your ship in the Mutandan port...nothing would make me happier than to guide you." She lifts just one of the heavy brows in imitation of a human expression. "If you think your government can force the CSA to allow your 'visit' to take place." Tokoga drums his two fingers against the table, watching the large felinoid speak. "I'm sure that there are people in intelligence who could arrange a way for a small team to get planetside somehow. The important thing is getting someone to speak on behalf of the public onto the planet. It is important that the people of the planet are a part of the process; the straits that they're in only makes it more so." The Senator leans back slightly in his seat. "Getting a team onto the planet is the least of our concerns," Leia agrees. "When we are able to make arrangements for our arrival on the planet, will you accompany us? Who would it be best for us to meet with, to insure the cooperation of all the people of Mutanda in our efforts to free them?" K'tyyri's ears prick forward, tail livening from its limp state to lash once through the air behind her. "If you will bring me home, I will seek out allies amongst my kin. They will know the Fiefs that remain loyal to Mutanda and also those that dare threaten it. Only small risk that the Kimach forces on my planet will know me for who I am. Was. To them, we all look the same." An amused chuff escapes K'tyyri's throat and she lightly thumps the tabletop with her paw, ear itch satisfied. "Most of them have such weak noses that they cannot sniff out their own dung, let alone recognize one Gorvan apart from another." Mindful of present company and host, she does dip her nose into a mildly humbled nod, adding "Without offense to you. I am sure your noses serve you as well as they must." What passes for a grin in a Mon Calamari grows on Tokoga's face. "I've never had any problems; then again, I've never tried hunting." He pauses for a second, looking thoughtfully at the table in front of him before turning his gaze back up to the Horansi. "Things like this can frequently be...destabilizing," he selects the word carefully. "The people of Mutanda should be as unified as possible; we don't want Mutanda's people fighting each one another pointlessly, especially at a time like this. Do you think that you'll be able to win over most of the fiefs?" "I cannot begin to tell you how often Chewbacca has chastised me for just that particular flaw," Leia replies with good humor in response to K'tyyri's lack of couth. "With all of the pain and bloodshed that your people have already endured, I would hate for us to be the cause of anymore sorrow. If we cannot guarantee the united support of the people of Mutanda, we may be forced to re-evaluate the best course of action." They may even try, heaven forbid, a little /diplomacy./ K'tyyri bares a grin of her own. "On Mutanda, there is always a fight between individuals, between fiefs. Spilled blood was common long before the Kimach took interest. That is who we are." She stretches her arms across the table before her, flexing muscles and claws. "Never will all Horansi live as one, but all fiefs, all individuals, share this common enemy - except for the weak few that have chosen the Kimach way for themselves. Do not let those few numbers slow your efforts. There are many more who remember and will follow traditional rule. This I promise you." Retracting her paws from the slick surface, she marvels for a moment at the static that's raised her wrist fur on end. Tokoga nods his head slightly in agreement with Chief's remarks. It always takes a long, complicated series of events for a planet to function collectively in any endeavor, let alone membership in an interplanetary confederation. "Well...yes," the Senator pauses as the Horansi watches her fur stand on end in response to the static. "It's a part of your culture and how it operates, we understand that, but membership in the Republic is membership as a planet. That isn't to say that the Senate doesn't represent segments of people who would rather not be in the Republic, but most of the planet needs to be dedicated to some kind of common interest that supersedes their individual differences. If the CSA problem were...eliminated, do you think the leaders of the fiefs would meet?" Leia offers a smiles, amusement seeming to lurk somewhere in her features. "I think I have yet to see the world where all people were of complete agreement," she replies to K'tyyri's words. "Don't worry. I don't expect everyone to help us in this fight, but it should be a strong majority." She glances towards Tokoga for a moment, before her attention returns to the feline across from her. "We do not mean to imply that joining the New Republic is a condition of our help. I would like to make that perfectly clear." Glancing up from her self-inspection, K'tyyri shrugs an awkward shoulder. "The N'kosi can be persuaded to meet when the threat of attack is lifted. It is too dangerous for us all to gather in one place until we are free to do so. Without our leadershi-" An annoyed glare is fired downward to her arm as something fails inspection. "Without the N'kosi, the fiefs will suffer greater war within their own groups to replace the leaders lost. It is best to free Mutanda first, then ask..." She bows her head forward, words momentarily muffled as she slurps once and nips twice. "If Mutanda wishes to join." Head lifted again, she replaces the work of her jaws with a sickle-shaped claw in attempts to dig the offending bug off its host. "If the Republic helps Mutanda defeat its enemies, the N'kosi will see your value and consider it." Tokoga quietly nods in agreement with the Chief of State. "We offer what we can to those who can use it to fight against crimes against sentient life wherever they may be found..." he trails off, sitting up straighter and putting his arm on the table again. "We certainly wouldn't want to risk anything happening to the fief leadership by playing politics while they're still in danger." "I think we are all in agreement," Leia says firmly, seemingly planning to bring the meeting to an end. "I shall speak with my advisors, and make some plans. We shall meet again to go over their recommendations. I will also arrange for quarters to be provided for you and your children, in return for your help and advisement during this process. If that would be amenable to you?" Putting her pest control efforts to an end for the time being, K'tyyri offers Leia a satisfactory nod. "If ammneable means 'pleasing' then yes. I will do my best to keep them quiet and calm, but perhaps it would be best to remove all expensive items from the room." She looks to Tokoga. "Thank you, Senatorrr, for open ears. I was told it would be hard to catch a Senator and make them listen, but now that I know what a Senator looks like, I think that I will be able to track them in the future for more talk." "A strange day is had when a Horansi gives thanks to Kimach," notes the former N'kosi to the Chief of State. Her head remains lowly bowed while the rest of her body rises. And rises. "So I make sacrifice now to represent my kin by saying 'Thanks to you' for understanding what it is I seek. I will advise as you wish." Tokoga raises himself from his chair and bows slightly to the Horansi. "Thanks to you as well," he says. "For your help." He opens his mouth again to continue, but gets interrupted by a beeping sound from his pocket, which turns out to be caused by an alarm which he quickly turns off. "My best regards to you and your children." Leia rises to leave with the others, gesturing for K'tyyri to accompany her towards the door. "I hope we both soon see a day when it is not a strange thing for each of us to be grateful for the help of the other." She waits beside the door as it slides open, and gestures to the men standing just outside. "One of the guards will show you to your cubs," she explains. "You are welcome to rest with them there, if you would like, until suitable quarters have been arranged. If you have any needs or further insights to share, do no hesitate to contact my office." K'tyyri answers them both with a soft thrum, high in her throat, ears relaxing from their vigilant posture. She pads silently alongside Leia to the door and studies the guards outside for signs of foul play. "Bring me to them," She orders and ducks through the doorway to the other side. Her tail wisely vacates the door's reach as well, hooking around her waist. "I will rest by their sides until I am summoned. Good bye, Senator and Chief of the Republic." Already on the move, the Horansi waves a single paw behind her and stalks forward to seek out her offspring. The Senator takes the datapad out of his pocket again and looks at it to see where it was he was supposed to be. A meeting with defense contractors. Great. That sort of affair didn't typically end well. "Madame President, thank you for including me in this process," he says, "Unfortunately I have to run. Might I request a copy of whatever report your office prepares for this once they've completed their evaluation?" "Of course, Senator," Leia replies warmly. "Your input was much appreciated, and I would be most appreciative of any further insights. I feel quite certain I will be seeing you again soon." She places her hand on his shoulder briefly, before gesturing for him to proceed her from the room. "I had best be getting back to my other duties, as well. Until we meet again."